Giant Cutie Bunny
by 9094
Summary: [ONESHOT] Ini semua hanya sekedar perasaan kalut dari Taehyung yang tidak tahan dengan sikap Jungkook yang mengabaikannya. / 'Ini semua karena Jungkook yang mengabaikanku. Awas saja kau Jeon! Akan kuubah margamu menjadi Kim saat ini juga' - Taehyung / Taekook's Moments in BTS Memories of 2015 / VKook / BL


**Title : Giant Cutie Bunny**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Pair : Vkook**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer :** This **story belonged to me** as an author. I'll respect the readers if you can **respect my story**. I **do not own anything** except the plot of the story, and the idea of story. The cast belonged to themselves and GOD. **Do not copy** **without my excused**.

.

.

.

 **Presented by**

 **9094**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Ck!" Decakan kesal dari orang yang sama untuk 30 menit terakhir kembali terdengar untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia mengacak –lagi surai kecoklatannya yang awalnya memang sudah tak beraturan, semakin berantakan.

Pandangan matanya tak pernah terlepas dari sosok pemuda yang berumur 2 tahun lebih muda dari dirinya, yang saat ini telihat sedang sibuk menetralkan deru nafasnya yang memburu di sudut ruangan.

Ia terus mengikuti segala gerak gerik pemuda tersebut. Sesekali decakan yang sama akan kembali ia lontarkan.

"Apakah ia akan terus mengacuhkanku seperti itu?!" Sungutnya. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada objek yang menjadi focus utama selama beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Astaga!" Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi, ponsel di tangannya hampir saja ia banting jika tak melihat sorot tajam dari sang Leader –Rap Monster yang seakan ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga. Ia terlalu melebih-lebihkan sikapnya, padahal tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan disaat seperti ini –itu pemikiran sang _Leader_.

"Kim Taehyung, focus. Pikirkan sebuah cara agar kelinci manis _mu_ itu tidak lagi mengabaikanmu." Kepalan tangan diangkatnya sebatas dada, menunjukkan bahwa ia harus kembali bersemangat untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang _pujaan hati_.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar berlebihan jika telah disangkutpautkan dengan kekasih _Giant Cutie Bunny_ nya –sebutan manis dari Kim Taehyung pada kekasihnya Jeon Jungkook. Jangan tanyakan darimana ia mendapatkan julukan manis, aneh, namun benar-benar sesuai dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Ia memang manis, lucu dan menggemaskan.

Lihatlah saat ia tersenyum, deretan gigi persis kelinci akan muncul saat melihat Jungkook seperti itu.

Sangat manis melebihi gula –menurut Taehyung.

Tingkahnya begitu lucu melebihi bayi berumur 5 tahun –menurut Taehyung – **lagi**.

Dan sangat menggemaskan melebihi boneka kelinci yang sering ia lihat di etalase toko khusus anak-anak – **sekali lagi** ini menurut Taehyung.

Oke! Pemikiran seorang Kim Taehyung benar-benar terlalu berlebihan. Namun siapa sangka, jika sosok manis, imut dan menggemaskan itu, kini memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sungguh-sungguh membuat Kim Taehyung sangat iri – **benar-benar iri**.

Otot bisep dan trisep yang tercetak jelas di tubuh sang maknae. Dan jangan lupakan, keberadaan otot-otot berbentuk seperti coklat batangan di perut Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook.

Terlihat _menggemaskan_ namun **_menakutkan_** di saat yang sama.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?!" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghapus segala pikiran-pikiran yang baru saja melintas di otaknya tersebut. "Haishh! Harusnya aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian si _manis_ itu. Bukannya..."

Kembali fantasi Taehyung memunculkan sesosok Jungkook _imajiner_ dihadapannya dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan. Bibir ranum berwarna _pink_ cerah itu membentuk senyuman yang sangat indah, yang kapan saja mampu mengundang iblis dalam diri Taehyung untuk keluar saat itu juga.

Namun, semuanya rusak begitu saja, saat Taehyung menyadari sosok Jungkook di depannya benar-benar sangat mengerikan dengan proporsi tubuh yang mengalahkan petinju-petinju pro di luar sana. –maksudku dengan otot-otot yang terlihat mengkilap akibat keringat di seluruh tubuh sang maknae.

Itu _menakutkan._ _ **Sungguh!**_

"Astagaaa! Aku benar-benar akan gila jika terus-terusan seperti ini." Taehyung mendecakkan lidahnya sekali, kemudian mengambil langkah pergi dari tempat itu.

'Ini semua karena Jungkook yang mengabaikanku. Awas saja kau Jeon! Akan kuubah margamu menjadi Kim saat ini juga!' tanpa disadari, seringai licik tercipta dibibir sang _dominan_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Beberapa orang yang tersisa di rung latihan tersebut melihat kea rah seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

Itu Kim Taehyung.

Dia terlihat baik-baik saja… -Ahh, maksudnya, ia terlihat **lebih** baik dari sebelumnya.

Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah bola yang cukup besar. Tidak tau darimana ia mendapat benda tersebut. Sejak ia memasuki ruangan itu kembali, benda itu sudah berada dalam pelukannya.

Yang melihat itu hanya menatap penuh tanya kea rah anggota termuda ke dua di grup mereka tersebut. Di otak mereka, sudah muncul berbagai pertanyaan. Namun semuanya memiliki arti yang sama. ' _Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan si aneh itu?_ '

Yang ditatap tak berniat menjawab, dirinya hanya focus pada seseorang –yang sedari tadi berkeliaran di pikirannya, yang sedang beristirahat di depan sana. Ada sekitar 6 sampai 8 meter jarak mereka. _Tak begitu jauh_.

Taehyung tersenyum licik melihat sosok tersebut yang masih saja tak menyadari keberadaanya.

Dengan pelan, diletakkanya bola tersebut dilantai, memasang pose untuk siap menendang, hingga akhirnyaa…

.

.

.

.

 **BUKK**

.

.

.

– ** _Gotcha!_**

Sosok yang terkena lemparan bola tersebut segera berdiri dan mengejar Kim Taehyung di depan sana yang masih saja memasang senyum idiotnya.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan ponselnya yang baru saja terlempar dari jangkauannya. Ia terlalu terkejut dan tak sampai mengingat benda tersebut, akibat serangan tiba-tiba dari hyung anehnya.

Sosok Taehyung, yang menyadari respon cepat dari sang maknae hanya mampu terkikik lucu, kemudian memutuskan untuk lari dari kejaran kelinci liar –untuk saat ini.

Keduanya saling mengejar hingga keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Aksi keduanya, hanya mengundang gelengan maklum dari para hyung mereka. Terlalu terbiasa dengan tingkah aneh dari Taehyung, dan sikap blak-blakan dari _maknae_ membuat mereka tak perlu lagi bersusah payah untuk menghentikkan aksi keduanya.

' _Sebentar lagi mereka berdua pasti akan saling menempel satu sama lain hingga waktu tidur nanti_ '

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh! Hyung sudah! Aku capek." Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya keatas matras yang sebelumnya telah ia tempati –Sebelum seorang alien _tampan_ bernama Kim Taehyung yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu datang mengganggu istirahat indahnya yang baru saja dimulai.

Yang dipanggil dengan sebutan hyung hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ia mendekat kea rah Jungkook. Ia memtuskan untuk mengambil tempat di samping Jungkook.

Bisa dilihat, Taehyung yang secara sengaja berbaring dengan sebelah tangannya yang memeluk Jungkook dari samping. Entah ia yang terlalu malas untuk menggeser tangannya karena ia juga merasa capek akibat akitivitas kejar-kejaran dengan Jungkook. Atau memang karena ia mencari _kesempatan_ dalam _kesempitan_.

Istilah kerennya, Taehyung itu sedang _modus_.

"Hyung, jauhkan tanganmu. Berat Hyung. Uuh" Jungkook yang terlalu capek tidak mampu untuk melepaskan rangkulan Taehyung pada tubuhnya.

Jungkook tentu saja malu dengan posisi mereka yang seperti ini. Belum lagi keberadaan kamera yang selalu, dan selalu saja menyorot gerak-gerik mereka. 'Uhh, Tae Hyung benar-benar bodoh!'

"Hyung, sudah kubilang jauhkan tanganmu." Kembali, Jungkook membujuk sang tertua. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, ia pun menikmati setiap sentuhan kecil yang diberikan oleh hyung tercintanya tersebut.

Merasa taka da respon, Jungkook diam-diam menenggokan kepalanya ke samping. Sekedar mengecek apakah hyungnya tersebut, mendengarkannya atau tidak.

Jungkook memberenggut lucu saat mendapati sang tertua masih terus-terusan berdiam diri, hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sarat akan –Uhh bagaimana menjabarkannya, pandangan yang sarat akan cinta?

Dipandangi dengan intens seperti itu, oleh sosok yang begitu dicintainya tentu saja membuat kerja jantung dari seorang Jungkook menjadi tidak benar. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan berdetak sangat keras. Saking kerasnya, ia takut orang lain akan ikut mendengarkan detak jantungnya tersebut.

Bukan hanya kerja jantungnya saja yang menjadi kacau, aliran darah dari seorang Jungkook juga berjalan dengan tidak benar. Lihatlah! Seakan-akan seluruh darah Jungkook berkumpul di kedua pipi tembam miliknya. Semburat merah tipis tercetak jelas di wajah manis miliknya.

"Apakah aku terlalu tampan, hingga kelinci manisku ini merona?... Hmm"

Kim Taehyung memajukan wajahnya sedikit, mencoba meraih bibir berwarna _pink_ cerah milik kekasihnya tersebut.

 ** _Cupp~~_**

Bibir Taehyung mendarat secara sempurna di atas bibir yang termuda.

Membuat Jungkook hampir mati akan serangan jantung mendadak akibat serangan tiba-tiba dari kekasihnya. Ia _blank_. Ini terlalu mendadak.

Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan bibir Taehyung yang saat ini entah mengapa terasa sangat manis dan memabukkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Itu hanyalah kecupan ringan, tidak ada lumatan, hisapan, ataupun gigitan seperti biasanya (?)

Taehyung memundurkan wajahnya sedikit, mengakibatkan ciuman itu harus berakhir. Ia memandang tepat ke arah obsidian milik Jungkook, tatapannya menjadi lebih teduh di bandingkan tadi.

"Lain kali…." Taehyung membuka suara. "… Jangan lagi mengabaikanku seperti tadi ya, **_Kim Jungkook_**."

Jungkook cemberut mendengar marganya diganti secara sepihak oleh Taehyung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung. "Jangan sembarangan mengganti margaku Hyung."

Taehyung terkekeh melihat reaksi Jungkook yang begitu polos. Hey! Bahkan, Taehyung tidak tau apakah Jungkook menangkap arti kalimat yang barusan diucapkannya atau tidak.

Namun, tidak ingin kembali berdebat, ia hanya menutup matanya kembali. Kemudian menelusupkan kepalanya ke arah leher Jungkook.

Jungkook risih? Tentu saja.

"Hyung, jauhkan kepalamu, itu geli kau tahu?! Hihi" Jungkook mencoba mendorong kepala Hyungnya tersebut untuk dijauhkan dari lehernya. Namun tetap saja, ini adalah Kim Taehyung. Seseorang yang berbeda dengan hyungnya yang lain, berbeda dengan Park Jimin, yang hanya ditegur 5 kali saja, ia akan berhenti. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang akan terus-terusan menganggunya hingga 30 kali Jungkook akan menegurnya.

Namun, Jungkook terlalu capek untuk melakukannya hingga 30 kali.

"Hyung, Ayolahhh~~" Rengekan kecil mulai terdengar, "Jangan membiarkanku melakukannya hingga 30 kali Hyung."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum manis di posisinya. "Tutup saja matamu, dan nikmati saja. Sebentar lagi kamera akan datang menyoroti kita. Pura-pura tidur saja, supaya tak dicurigai."

Jungkook yang mendengar kalimat tersebut, diam-diam melirikkan matanya ke sudut ruangan. Dimana kumpulan kamera yang dengan begitu setianya merekam segala gerak-gerik mereka.

Dan benar saja, ada salah seorang cameramen yang sedang menuju kearah keduanya.

"Uhhh, Hyung! Kau Jahat! Kali ini kubiarkan kau menang."

"Haha, kau juga menikmati, sayang~"

Jungkook dan Taehyung pun hanya bisa menutup kedua mata mereka, berpura-pura sedang beristirahat di saat kamera datang menyoroti keduanya. Hahh~ Kamera memang bisa menipu. Namun, penonton tak bisa ditipu.

.

 _'_ _Aku membencimu Hyung!'_

 _._

 _'_ _Aku mencintaimu juga, sayang~'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **End**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Jangan salahkan saya kalo alur ceritanya gak sesuai ama yang terjadi, Soalnya ini cuman aku liat doang dari secuil moment VKook yang beneran itu kocak abis xD moment di atas itu di ambil dari moment VKook yang di memories of 2015.**

 **Habis gila-gilaan, eh mereka malah hampir ehem-eheman kan -_-**

 **Otak mesyumnya para VKook Shipper seketika langsung on konektingnya xP**

 **Silahkan dinikmati FF gaje ini T_T**

 **Karena FF sebelah, setelah pemikiran yang cukup panjang, dan matang, saya putuskan untuk benar benar menghapusnya.**

 **Saya bakalan selesaikan ff itu, tapi gk bakal dipublish dlu. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk hapus. Hehe.**

 **Untungnya, kali ini saya bawa ff ini sebagai tanda maaf saya~~**

 **Terakhir~~**

 **Review Ju(ng)~ Se(ng) ~Yo(ng)~**


End file.
